cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Draft
The CAW Draft will consist of Rookie Draft Prospects to be drafted by multiple CAW shows. This is the 1st CAW multi-league non-show event. =About the Draft= The CAW Draft is looking to have between 5-20 CAW shows involved, and depending on how many prospects available, it is projected to have 4 Rounds. When the Draft draws near, the Draft Order will be set for all rounds. Here are the rules of the CAW Draft... *All Draft Prospects must be rookies who have never been on a CAW show before *Earlier picks have more value than later picks *Trades to move up or move down are allowed, but must trade for equal or greater value. = 2010 CAW Draft = The 2010 CAW Draft took place bewteen April & May. 9 CAW Leagues are involved to draft new prospects. CAW Shows involved *'MIW' (Major Impact Wrestling) *[[World CAW League|'WCL' ]](World CAW League) *[[World CAW Wrestling|'WCW']] (World CAW Wrestling) *[[Sports Entertainment Alternative|'SEA' ]](Sports Entertainment Alternative) *[[XGWL - Xtreme Global Wrestling League|'XGWL']] (Xtreme Global Wrestling League) *'ACW' (Aggression Championship Wrestling) *[[CAW Champions League|'CCL']] (CAW Champions League) *[[New Japan Caw Wrestling|'NJCW ']](New Japan Caw Wrestling) *'NAW' (New Age Wrestling, North Brand) =Draft Order= Round 1 *1: (1) WCW (From MIW): "The Future Legend" Rick Acid *2: (2) XGWL (From NJCW): Trey Steele *3: (3) SEA (From WCL): Rage *4: (4) NAW North: Jackson Moore *5: (5) ACW: General Yeng Wang Yeh *6: (6) MIW (From WCW): CJ Logan *7: (7) WCL (From SEA): Frank Shatter *8: (8) CCL: Randos Drakos *9: (9) NJCW (From XGWL): Usagi Kurasagi "The Hardcore Goddess"** Round 2 *1: (10) MIW: Kyle Briggs *2: (11) MIW (From WCW): Sarah Skye *3: (12) WCW (From SEA): "Stacks-A-Million" Kordell Thomas *4: (13) SEA (From NAW): Justin Tyme *5: (17) ACW: Amanda Lohan *6: (18) CCL: Envy *7: (14) NJCW: Ryan Stafford** *8: (15) SEA (From WCL): Rin *9: (16) XGWL (From WCL via XGWL through SEA): Reece "The Grunge Master" Logan** Round 3 *1: (19) MIW: Micheal Thunder *2: (20) SEA (From WCW): Vincent Vega *6: (21) XGWL (From NAW via SEA): Andreas Elliot *7: (22) XGWL: Alejandro Andros *8: (23) ACW: Bethany Star *9: (24) CCL: Candy Glitter *3: (25) NJCW: Johhny Savage** *4: (26) ACW (From WCL): Ronnie Davis** *5: (27) NJCW (From XGWL via SEA): William Trask** Round 4 *1: (28)MIW: Matt Strider *2: (29) CCL (From WCL): Patricio Fantastico *3: (30) MIW (From WCW via SEA): Cody Belic *4: (31) WCW (From NAW via SEA): Chaos *5: (32) XGWL: Josilyn Bellini *6: (33) NJCW: N8 Williams *7: (34) NJCW (From XGWL via SEA): Kara Massala "The rose of Bombay" *8: (35) CCL: Aaron Specter *9: (36) --- (ACW Forfeits pick) **=Late Pick = 2011 CAW Draft = The 2011 CAW Draft took place on 5/13/2011 Draft Order Round 1 *1 (1) GWF: Eric Roloson *2 (2) WCW: R.A.G.E. *3 (3) CCL: Nate "The Bull" Mathews *4 (4) ACW: Kyle Briggs *5 (5) ACW (From XGWL): Malcom Gibb Round 2 *6 (1) WCW (From GWF): Jason "The Freak" Anderson *7 (2) WCW: Human Hurricane *8 (3) CCL: "The Hitman" Neale Generuxe *9 (4) XGWL (From ACW): "The Dynamite Kid" Chris Klyne *10 (5) GWF (From XGWL): "Rockstar" Johnny Acid Round 3 *11 (1) XGWL (From GWF): Sefa Fumatu *12 (2) GWF (From WCW): BrewDawg Breshaw *13 (3) CCL: Giuliana Fontana *14 (4) XGWL (From ACW): Jason Violet *15 (5) XGWL: "Devious Davey Gold Round 4 *16 (1) XGWL (From GWF): Lisa Vasquez *17 (2) GWF (From WCW): “Dynamite” Shaun Van Leer *18 (3) CCL: Nicor "Endgame" Berith *19 (4) ACW: Huanando "Lil Chihuahua" Guerrera *20 (5) XGWL: Crackdown Trade Transactions Transaction #1 between XGWL & ACW *XGWL Gets: #14 & #19 Overall Picks *ACW Gets: #4 Overall Pick Transaction #2 between GWF & WCW *GWF Gets: #12 & #17 Overall picks *WCW Gets: #7 Overall pick Transaction #3 bewteen GWF & XGWL *GWF Gets: 10th overall pick *XGWL Gets: 11th & 16th overall picks = 2012 CAW Draft = The 2012 CAW Draft took place 5/31/2012 CAW Leagues involved *CAW Champions League (CCL) *US-DOJO (US-D) *Wrestling Heroes Unleashed (WHU) *Aggression Championship Wrestling (ACW) *Xtreme Global Wrestling League (XGWL) *World CAW Wrestling (WCW) *Tyson's Youtube Special One Nighter (T.Y.S.O.N) *Total CAW Action Wrestling (TCAW) Picks Round 1 *1 (1) CCL - Big Rig Mark Austin *2 (2) US-DOJO - Gray Davis *3 (3) WHU - Wrecker *4 (4) ACW - Monster Shaw *5 (5) XGWL - Keith Storms *6 (6) WCW - Kira Lee *7 (7) TYSON - Garret Shetty *8 (8) TCAW - Pure F'n Talent Justice Silver Round 2 *9 (1) CCL - Lewis Murphy *10 (2) US-DOJO - Xipe totec *11 (3) WHU - Rabid Ryan *12 (4) ACW - Kenneth Griffin *13 (5) XGWL - Kate Rage *14 (6) WCW - Blonde Bombshells *15 (7) TYSON - Butch Polebag *16 (8) TCAW - Cole Bryant Round 3 *17 (1) CCL - Cassandra Nova *18 (2) US - DOJO - Iron Patriot *19 (3) WHU - R.A.G.E. *20 (4) ACW - Martin Villalobo *21 (5) XGWL - Cade Brennan *22 (6) WCW - Nation Of Panthers *23 (7) TYSON - Groovy Molester *24 (8) TCAW - Human Hurricane Round 4 *25 (1) CCL - Korey 'KO' Owens *26 (2) US - DOJO - Jake Anderson *27 (3) WHU - Crystal Summers *28 (4) ACW - Bryan Zandes *29 (5) XGWL - Prince Chong *30 (6) WCW - Midnight *31 (7) TYSON - Hades *32 (8) TCAW - Mystery Entry Category:Drafts